1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to display apparatuses and more particularly to an advertising information display which is to be mounted on an exterior structure, such as the front edge of a products supporting shelf within a store.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scroll type of advertising devices have long been known. An example of such an advertising device is described within U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,800 which was obtained by the present inventor. Reference is to be had to this patent for a more complete discussion of prior art type of advertising devices.
Typical self service retail stores, such as drug stores, supermarkets, computer software stores, liquor stores and the like, have rows of multiple tier shelves which are to be used to support products for sale. The product, or the exterior package of the product, is visually displayed on the shelf. Generally, there are many units of a particular product stocked on that shelf. The consumer will normally select a product from the shelf without the assistance of a clerk. Therefore, the shelf also performs a dispensing function.
It is common for product manufacturers and distributors to want to include an advertisement or product information display at their shelf location for a particular product. While product is readily visible on shelf, the mere presence of the product, because the product is displayed with numerous other products on the shelf, may be insufficient to stimulate consumer interest. Shelf space in stores is a valuable commodity. The amount of shelf space assigned to each product is at a minimum. A given product can become “lost” on a shelf amongst all the other products. Also, the product may be enclosed in a small package so that there is no large “advertising” surface to catch the consumer's eye or the available space on the package may be insufficient to contain all the information that a manufacturer or retailer wishes to impart to a potential purchaser. Additionally, the product may be packaged in a plain wrapping or, in the case of produce, no packaging at all. There may be involved some kind of specialty promotion with a product that is not included on the package since the promotion may only run for a short period of time. In-store advertisements can also appear on other store pictures and free standing displays.
Manufacturers and retailers are becoming aware that advertising can be an exceedingly effective way in which to sell goods. Not only can the advertising motivate a consumer's purchase, but it can also be informative as to the consumer about the product. Shelf advertising is limited as to available space. The only convenient location for shelf advertising is at the edge of the shelf and can be limited by the size or the product packaging as well. The shelf edge is generally only one inch to one inch and one half in height. However, if some form of device could be mounted on the edge of the shelf, fixture or display and the device constructed in a manner to be expandable to a larger area so that additional information can be printed on the larger area and then made available to the consumer only when the consumer is interested in obtaining that information, then such an advertising device would be most desirable. Also, when the consumer is not utilizing the device, the device assumes a retracted state occupying a minimal amount of space when it is not used.
In the past, it has been known to mount a scroll type of device on the front end of a shelf where the scroll can be unwound to display advertising or information about a product, and then when released by the consumer, the device retracts to a small size, at-rest position. However, in the past, such scroll types of devices have been constructed to become complex and not being capable of being manufactured at a relatively inexpensive cost which is inherently necessary in order for widespread usage of such devices. Another problem with former scroll devices is that such visually blocked the price channel without including a space for the retailer to price inventor or bar code label. Modern stores rely on these labels for price, manage inventory and reordering stock. Additionally, the scroll type devices of the prior art have not been easily mountable on the front end of modern shelving requiring the use of an unattractive and rather large size C-type of clamping device that is used to clamp onto the shelf. It would be far more desirable to have such an advertising device which can be quickly and easily attached and detached to a product shelf, fixture or display without utilizing of bulky in size and unattractive clamping devices specifically, attach the advertising device to the price channel of modern retail shelving.
In the past, another way to include advertising at the point-of-purchase location on the shelf is to mount a freestanding sign which extends outward from the shelf. However, such freestanding signs protrude into the aisle area which is used for the passage of the consumers with the result that such signs are frequently struck by the consumers and knocked free from the shelf therefor becoming ineffective. Also, the usage of such freestanding signs generally obscures the shelves making it somewhat difficult to the consumer to visually find a particular product that the consumer wishes to purchase. Also, such freestanding signs have to be quite small in size therefore being very limited as to the amount of information or advertising that could be placed thereon.
At times, when using a scroll type of advertising device, it may be desirable to include some type of a material dispenser in conjunction with the device. Previously, such a material dispenser has not been known in conjunction with scroll type of advertising devices.
Scroll type of advertising devices that use an extendable sheet material member, which when released will retract to a retracted position within a housing, may experience substantial usage over a short period of time. This substantial usage can result in failure of the advertising device unless the advertising device is constructed in a manner to withstand this heavy usage.